Coming Home
by Tyra Cambell
Summary: I looked up at Ichigo's face as he stared at me with his usual intimidating look. Which oddly enough I found handsome.


_**This is my first time doing a Bleach Fanfic. So it might be a little rough. Thank you for clicking on this! I hope you enjoy reading this Fanfic.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHT GO TO TITE KUBO!**_

"Why can't I open this damn thing!" I tried shoving the small, round bendy thing into the square box filled with juice. I jabbed the bendy thing everywhere the top of the box, the bottom, the middle. Ugh! It won't open! How do these mere humans drink this complex piece of box. THERE'S NO OPENING!

Ichigo, who was sitting next to me, sighed and grabbed the box from my hand and poked the straw straight into the box perfectly. He handed it back to me and sighed again.

"I could've done it myself!" I said irritated sipping on the sweet fruit punch juice.

"That was at least your 50th time trying to open a simple juice box," Ichigo complained.

"That was _not _simple. I don't know how you humans can work something so complicated," I yelled at him. That fool always thinking that he could do anything. I gave him a cold evil glare.

Ichigo let out a small chuckle and patted my head which only made me furious. "Keep trying you'll get there." He looked down at me and smiled one of those smiles that you rarely see coming from his face.

This only made me even more infuriated. I stood up irritated and walked to the other side of the room before I punched the idiot in the face.

"What's wrong?" he asked his face going back into his usual intimidating look.

I pouted and turned my back towards him sucking on my last bit of juice. Ichigo stood up and walked over towards me.

"Aww your mad because I can do stuff that you can't." he said in a innocent, baby, voice.

I clenched my fist and resisted the urge to punch him in the face. He saw this action and chuckled again.

"What do you think you're laughing for!" I shouted at him crumpling the tiny box in my hand.

"Little Rukia can destroy hollows and defeat some of the best Shinigami's but can't even open a simple juice box," he pinched my cheek and gave that same baby voice.

"Son of a-" I didn't finish my last word because I had already punched him the face.

Ichigo stumbled backwards grabbing on to his bloody nose.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled getting ready to kick me. But I quickly dodged his attack.

"Aww poor Ichigo can't even dodge a simple punch but he can defeat Aizen," I mimicked lowering my voice to his deep husky tone.

"Never make that voice again."he looked at me blankly his face going sour.

"Quit making that stupid face, it's not appealing at all!"

"Well quit drawing those stupid bunnies there not appealing at all either!"

Then I tried punching Ichigo in the face again but he dodged my attack which caused me stumble to the floor. Ichigo started going into fits of laughter. I hooked my ankle with back of his foot and tripped him. He stumbled to the ground while I started to stand up.

"You idiot. Always keep your guard up. That's why you always lose!" I pointed at him on the floor.

"Why are you so violent!" he yelled.

"Maybe if you kept your guard up I wouldn't have to be so violent!"

A huge burst of Spiritual Pressure crashed through the house causing us to stop our argument. Ichigo, instinctively rushed towards his sisters room to check on them. I followed after him.

"You feel it right?" I asked him just as he was about to walk out the door.

"Yes I feel it. It's a lot." Ichigo said turning into a Shinigami.

His new black robe danced with the Spiritual Pressure.

We ran out the door and ran towards where ever the spiritual pressure was. It was a hollow, a massive hollow. The thing had grabbed hold of a tiny girl and was moving her towards his wet, slimy lips. I jumped and snatched the girl away from the hollows mouth. I sat the girl down and she ran screaming. It turned towards me looking bewildered.

I realized that the hollow had no mask it was just a face. What had happened to this hollow? Now I remember Urahara told me something about these hollow in particular. Something about not slashing them in the face.

Ichigo cut off my train of thought and charged towards the hollow getting ready to slash at it's face.

"STOP!" I shouted running towards him remembering what Urahara told me. But Ichigo continued to slash at the monster. I grabbed hold of his waist and slung him backwards towards the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled trying to regain his balance.

"Did you not hear me say stop! That hollow isn't a regular hollow!" I shouted in his face. "This hollow hasn't completely formed yet."

"So this should be easy to kill right?"

"No not at all. This means that the hollows still feel pain and anger from when they were human causing them to get stronger. They ask the head of the hollows to lend them more power. After that they are sent to Hueco Mundo were they gain even more power but some how not completely formed yet. They have the strength of an Arrancar. Only aim at the hole in their chest cutting them in the face will only make them stronger." I held up the complicated piece of drawing I had demonstrated to him.

Ichigo's face went blank and he gave me a long silent look.

"Are you listening to me!" I yelled at him.

"I got distracted by your horrible drawings," he said his face going sour.

"Forget that but do you know what your up for?" I asked.

"Yeah I know," he said standing back up his chocolate brown eyes set with determination.

We both charged at the ugly creature slashing at it's arms, legs, thighs any place we could find. We stepped back and looked at the big monster that was unharmed. The hollow made a horrible guffawing evil laugh.

"You know you can never defeat me!" he yelled. The hollow pointed a finger at us and we went flying backwards.

Ichigo slammed into a random building while I went tumbling to the ground.

"Ichigo!" I yelled.

"Would ya shut up! I'm trying to fight here!" he responded bursting out of the building. Ichigo pulled his Vizard mask on and aimed for the hole in the hollows chest.

The hollow quickly slapped him back down to the ground. I stood up and ran after Ichigo. Before I could reach him the hollow charged at me and lifted me off the ground.

My legs swung in the air loosely as I screamed orders at Ichigo.

"You have to chop off his arm!"

"Can't you see I'm trying to do that?" he said his voice even raspier than usual.

"Getsuga! Tensho!" he swung his huge zanpaktou at the hollow slicing off it's arm that held me.

I fell to the ground it's dead arm still in my clutches. I wriggled out of the hand and ran after the hollow. I slashed at it's body so I could give Ichigo a better chance to stab him in the hole.

But Ichigo being his dumb and hot headed self kept slashing all around it's body just like me.

"Aim at the hole!" I shouted. I stepped back and gave Ichigo a great chance to slash the hollow in it's chest.

Ichigo shoved his zanpaktou into the hollows chest. The hollow disintegrated into the evening air.

Ichigo took off his Vizard mask and stomped towards me.

"What the hell! I didn't need your help!" he complained shouting in my face. I kept a straight face and gave him a hard cold stare.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Still no response.

"Hello!" he waved his arms in front of me.

I kicked him in the shin then grabbed his wrist and flew into the sky.

"Where are we going? Don't think you can just grab me and leave," he tried to wriggle out of my tight grasp.

I stopped in the air our feet floating in the sky. I let go of his wrist.

"You dumb ass!" I said slapping him upside the head.

Ichigo stumbled back surprised.

"What's wrong with you!" he yelled.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Don't think you can just go out there slashing hollows!"

"Isn't that my job as a Shinigami?"

Why did I even let this orange head kid get to me?

"Yes. Ugh! Never mind!" I looked up at Ichigo's face as he stared at me with his usual intimidating look. Which oddly enough I found handsome.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go home."

I grabbed hold of his hand this time instead of his wrist and flew the rest of the way home. His hand was warm and rough just like I thought they would be.

I love you, Ichigo. With that thought I brought his warm hands home with me.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. I would like to know what it was like for you. :3**

**Tell me if you want me to make another one-shot. KK BYE!**


End file.
